Lost Treasures
by tayylorleee
Summary: After the battle of the Five Armies, Thorin realizes what he s missing most in the world, and its not treasure. Thilbo and Bagginshield romance!
1. Chapter 1

FYI: This is a alternate timeline where everybody lives. It takes place after the battle of the five armies. Enjoy! :)

Despite everything that Thorin had been through, he couldn't get that silly Hobbit out of his head. He had achieved many accomplishments: he won his home back, defeated Smaug, and brought his people back, but without the Hobbit in his company he felt half full, still homeless and powerless. The Hobbit had left without a word to him, it was almost insulting. He had taken his 14th of the treasure and left, had the mighty king been used? Anger began to boil up inside of him, now that was unacceptable! He was Thorin Oakenshield and he would not be used by the likes of Bilbo Baggins. He was a king after all; he could take whatever he wanted: including the hobbit.

"Fili, Kili." I growled, marching into their chambers with Balin swiftly walking in behind me. Both of their heads popped up, "Yes your majesty?" I hesitated for a moment. "I'm going to be leaving for a day or two-" Fili interrupted me: "But uncle we just got settled?" I shot him a glare "Bilbo Baggins has stolen something from me, and I want it back." My two nephews looked confused, "Bilbo stole something from you, Uncle?" I nodded, "Yes, I'm going after him and getting it back. While I am gone however you two are in charge." With that I decided not to allow the two to inquire anymore and I began to leave the chambers. Balin appeared at my side, "Majesty what did our little burglar take?" _My Happiness _I thought to myself. "Gold, dear Balin... he stole some of my gold." I didn't wait for Balin to object anymore, I needed that Hobbit back in my company more than anything. I hastily readied myself; Bilbo could only be a day ahead of me, if I was fast enough I could catch him before the sun went down.

Bilbo did not know that he was being hunted by Thorin, nor did Bilbo even realise that he had stolen anything. In reality Bilbo had taken his share of the gold and left simply because he couldn't bear to say goodbye to his beloved friends, and in particular Thorin. So he packed up his things, grabbed a pony and left for the Shire, in hopes that this adventure would eventually fade into the back of his mind, however Bilbo was very mistaken. It wasn't the memories that plagued him; it was the emotion, the rush and the thrill of Thorin Oakenshield.

"You fool" I muttered to myself, "Why would a king have any interest in you, especially a well respected king like Thorin." I lowered my head, no matter how much I tried convincing myself that Thorin had no interest in me, I could not shake the moments of catching his eyes across the fire, fighting side by side, the way he protected me. Looking ahead on my path I could see the forest of Mirkwood in the distance, it was still a long way home and I dared not look back on the fear that if I did, I would run to him... I would run _home. _No. Home was the Shire. As quickly as the thought entered my head I dismissed it: I was a Baggins of Bag End, not a dwarf, not Thorin's. But only if I was, the thought of being held by Thorin once again consumed my mind. I rod until the sun was about to set. Jumping off my pony I began to make camp, alone. While unpacking my cooking supplies a pot fell out of my hands and onto the dry ground, fumbling I bent down to pick it and then I felt it: the small and distant vibration of horse hooves, or what I hoped where horse hooves. My eyes darted to the fire I had made, an obvious give away. I began to pack up my supplies, in a rush I repacked everything and hid my pony around the corner, leaving the fire burning I wanted to see who or what was following me. Dipping my hand into my vest pocket I felt the coldness of the ring against my finger, a wave came over me: I must hold it, I must wear it. My mind was consumed by it... _my precious_. My mind darted back to the current panic it was in, the vibrations had turned into the sound of pounding hooves; whoever or whatever was following me was approaching the fire. I slipped the ring onto my ring finger and disappeared, quietly I crept around the corner towards the fire. The rider had just emerged from the bushes; thankfully it was a pony, not a warg. The rider walked his pony into the ring of light given by the fire, walking closer to the fire the riders face was concealed by the cloak that he was wearing. I had to get closer, I could tell it was a dwarf but who was it? Fili, Kili maybe even Bofur? My mouth dropped, I was only about 4 feet away from the rider now, and it was no ordinary dwarf: it was Thorin King Under the Mountain.

Thorin had chased the hobbit all day and finally he had caught up to him, the fire had been abandoned but he knew Bilbo was here: he could feel it. "Bilbo?" I called into the night. I waited for a reply, for a sign but no reply came. The fire crackled drawing my attention away from the tree line for a moment. "Yes?" a familiar voice cooed back to me, I turned to the direction and there was the Halfling poking his head out from hiding behind a jagged rock. I grinned a little, "My dear Master Baggins, I do believe I've been looking for you." Concern flashed across the hobbit's face, "Why? Is there something wrong Thorin?" I dismounted my pony, and began to walk toward Bilbo. From his hiding spot he began to walk towards me, meeting in the middle he smiled up to me. I lifted my hand to his shoulder, "My little one, did you actually think you could leave me? Without my permission?" confusion hit the hobbit's face "I don't understand-" before he could finish his sentence Bilbo Baggins was thrown over my shoulder, a squeak of protest was heard. "Thorin what are you doing?" there was mild panic hidden in the hobbits voice. I threw the hobbit little body over the saddle, and then mounted my pony. "Thorin, where are we going-" I grabbed the hobbit's head and lifted it up so I could stare into his eyes, "My wonderful Bilbo." I leaned down and kissed Bilbo on the forehead, "My brave little one." I kissed him again: "I'm taking you home."


	2. Chapter 2

Fili and Kili jumped about the palace hallways with great joy, their own uncle had left all this to them! Not Balin or Dwalin. Two mischievous brothers ruling a whole kingdom, they had both agreed what was the first order of business: a party. A welcome home party to be exact, starting a day before Thorin and Bilbo were due back and continuing on until two days after with a grand total of 3 days of ravenous partying. Fili looked at Kili with concern etched in his face, "Fili, what is the matter?" inquired Kili, "Well what if Uncle is not pleased with this idea, it would be the death of us, he would find another dragon and feed us to it!" Kili laughed, "Don't worry big brother! Thorin will love it! More reason our uncle to drink and claim his little hobbit." Both brothers grinned at each other, deep down they had the best of intentions; they wanted their uncle to be happy with his hobbit.

With a firm grasp on Bilbo's waist Thorin began to ride away from the campsite. "Wait!" the hobbit squeaked, startled Thorin slowed the pony to halt. "What is it little one?" Thorin rumbled with tints of annoyance in his voice. "My pony, my supplies and my gold are still back at the fire! We can't just leave that there!" Bilbo protested. Thorin knew he was right, and with a sigh he complied with the Halfling. He began to ride back to the still burning fire, his hands still holding Bilbo close to him. Arriving at the campsite Thorin dismounted first, and turned to Bilbo lifting him out of the saddle. "If you try to run or escape, I will hunt you." Thorin growled, releasing Bilbo's wrists and turning to unpack his supplies. Terror struck Bilbo, this was all so confusing and all so sudden but the hobbit knew Thorin had affections for him: the glances, the lingering of hand grazes, the small things that shone through all the darkness of their journey. However this sudden change of affection was... well it was what Bilbo had wanted all along, but now the Hobbit had no idea how to respond to them. Standing next to the fire Bilbo waited unsure of what to do while Thorin was unpacking; as if the dwarf prince could sense that he turned and walked to the hobbit. After throwing a few branches on the fire and building it back up again Thorin took a seat next to Bilbo, the hobbit still unsure how to take this situation sat there starring into the fire. Irritated Thorin pulled the little hobbit onto his lap and allowed his arms to wrap around him, trapping him there. Bilbo squirmed around trying to find a comfortable position between the King's arms and body. Finally after a substantial amount of wriggling Bilbo found comfort, resting his head on the side of Thorin's chest and allowing his legs to hang in between Thorin's legs. The king's head rest on top of Bilbo's; quietly together they sat starring into the fire: neither of them wanting to break this moment of calm and affection. After a while Thorin began to hum to the small Halfling, the fire was beginning to dim down and Bilbo's eyes couldn't help but begin to close. Thorin looked down at the now sleeping Halfling, the want and need he had felt earlier had now faded and was replaced by love and affection for Bilbo. All Thorin wanted to do was to hide him away from the world and just lather him with attention and all the affection in the world. _"But that will have to wait until tomorrow" _the king thought to himself as he carried Bilbo to their bedroll. Once Thorin was tucked under the blanket with Bilbo still wrapped in his tight grip did Thorin begin to relax, and finally fall asleep.

Back at the lonely mountain, not many dwarves were sleeping. Fili and Kili's party was raging and spreading rapidly. First it had started in the royal halls but now had spread to the entire mountain, every dwarf was celebrating: most of which didn't know what, but the 12 dwarves from the original company did.

Fili and Kili summoned a meeting of their old company of dwarves, Gandalf even showed up for he had been visiting Mirkwood to discuss a peace treaty with Thranduil. Fili and Kili began to tell the rest of the company with glee how their uncle had ran off after the hobbit, everyone seemed pleased enough. They all had come to enjoy Bilbo, and if Thorin wanted Bilbo as his mate then they had no right to challenge that. The whole heir issue had been brought up by Dwalin, but quickly silenced by Gandalf: "There are ways which that can be fixed." A roar of laughter came from the group, together they toasted "To Bilbo and Thorin" they all cried and began to devour their drinks. On about round 4 did the party began to spread, the now tipsy Kili was staggering down the hallway to the throne room. Bursting into the throne room yelling "I have a royal decree!" the scribes looked up from their desks, "Yes, Lord Kili?" "Send out a message to the whole mountain! Tell them that Thorin is on his way home and we must party until the sunsets tomorrow in his honor!" the young prince giggled, the scribes complied with what the young prince wanted. The message was spread, miners stopped mining and everyone took up a drink in honor of King Thorin and his mate.

Back on the edge of Mirkwood, Bilbo and Thorin slept in peace and quiet. That peace they were enjoying however was about to be ruined: for sitting on the hill above and looking down on them was a group of Orcs, and one particular Orc that looked down upon the sleeping couple had a similarity to Azog, for this Orc was Bolg son of Azog.


	3. Chapter 3

The snap of a branch and Thorin's eyes opened and the prince was wide awake, something was in out there watching him. He began to get up but soon realised his arm was wrapped perfectly around his beloved Hobbit, a smile flashed across his face, the hobbit looked so peaceful while he slept. Worried that he might ruin this moment of perfection and more importantly wake Bilbo from his well deserved slumber, Thorin laid back down next to him. It was the wee hours of dawn, the sun was almost about to grace the earth, but it was still dark and in the dark evil things stirred. Thorin's attention was brought back to his little thief wrapped in his arms, Bilbo's eyes fluttered open and looked up to meet Thorin's eyes. They looked at each other, the dwarf prince thought to himself: _Another perfect moment. _With the Thorin placed a delicate little kiss on the hobbit's forehead, and whispered "Good morning little one" a grin spread across Bilbo's face, "Good morning your majesty." Thorin at up first and surveyed the surrounding woods, the darkness was still clinging to the earth. "Isn't it a little early to be up Thorin?" The dwarf prince turned his head to the hobbit perched next to his body; he had never seen a sight more beautiful this early in the morning.

Within seconds of asking the question Bilbo was showered with kisses from Thorin. The dwarf's larger body on top of his, Thorin's lips dominating his own, Bilbo could hardly protest to the prince. "Thorin-" another kiss cascaded down on Bilbo's lips, each one getting heavier and more passionate than the previous one. "Bilbo, you are everything I want in this world, please don't ever leave me again. I love you." Thorin's honesty hit Bilbo like ice cold water to the face. All the affection's Bilbo had been hoarding for Thorin was mutual, a sigh of relief escaped Bilbo's lips. "Thorin, I have never been more relieved to hear you say that in all my life." Bilbo paused and wrapped his little hand around Thorin's face, "Thorin Oakenshield, I love you too." Bilbo proclaimed proudly as he was pushed down against the bedroll again. It began with the hobbit's vest, Thorin hooked a finger around the shoulders of the garment and slipped it off and threw it aside. Slowly the hobbit's clothing tossed aside at such liberty as the vest was.

Bilbo looked at Thorin still wrapped in his furs and armour, "not fair!" the Halfling protested. A growl from the back of Thorin's throat gave Bilbo goose bumps, "In due time little Hobbit, right now you are all mine." Thorin sat up to take in the beauty of the exposed Bilbo laying on his bedroll. The sun was just climbing over the tree tops when Thorin finally claimed what he desired for so long. Thorin took Bilbo on the forest floor, together their bodies swayed as one and finally after a heated climax they finished together as one, wrapped and entwined in each other's arms. While gently kissing Thorin's forehead the hobbit whispered "I love you." Into the prince's ear, Thorin relaxed and closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the hobbit and held him close; nothing could ruin this moment: almost nothing, or so the prince thought.

The orcs on top of the hill had witnessed the whole act in disgust, hidden by the cover of darkness they waited eagerly to attack the dwarf that had caused their kin so much pain. However Bolg had not ordered his warriors to attack while the hobbit and the dwarf were preoccupied with each other, a rare error in Bolg's part thought most of them. Unknown to the rest of the orcs Bolg had a plan: Since the dwarf king had taken his father's life and shamed Bolg himself by almost killing him in the Battle of the Five Armies, Bolg had decided that revenge would be more of a weapon than simply taking the Dwarf Prince's life and this coupling had provided him with the perfect opportunity to strike. As the sun rose over the forest, Bolg and his pack had slowly crept through the underbrush until they surrounded the dwarf and hobbit. Patience was something orcs did not have and Bolg knew it, they were all eager to rip the hobbit from Thorin's arms and watch as his world crumbled around him. They would just have to wait...

_Back at Erebor, Fili stumbled around the sleeping dwarves with no regard to what he was stepping on, may it be limb or face: the young prince did not care. He just needed to find a sober rider, at last after many rude awakenings for other dwarves the young prince came across one of the few sober people in Erebor. "You there!" Fili yelled at the young dwarf, the dwarf turned and realised who was addressing him and with a low bow replied "Yes your majesty?" "I need you to ride fast and hard, King Thorin should be by the edge of Mirkwood or just beyond there. Ride to him and tell him that his two favorite nephews are celebrating without him or his new consort." Giggled Fili, the poor dwarf was so confused and didn't know if Fili was lying to him, but regardless he hoped on his pony and rode off after the supposed absent king. _

_Fili nodded and began to stumble up to his room; upon arriving at his royal bedchambers the prince found that he was not alone: Kili was lying on his bed. "Dear brother! I do believe you are in my room!" Fili announced, Kili giggled a response "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it dear brother?" he mocked to his elder. Fili smiled and without another word body tackled the younger brother, they brawled until they both lay on the bed exhausted. "For now we sleep" mumbled Fili, Kili nodded and snuggled next to his older brother, "And tomorrow we party!." The two brothers laughed and embraced each other as they fell asleep in each other's arms. _

_Far off near the edge of Mirkwood a party of orc's waited patiently, watching a dwarf and a hobbit lay together in peaceful bliss. _


	4. Chapter 4

Still wrapped in Thorin's arms Bilbo enjoyed watching the sunrise engulf the forest floor. A glint caught the Halflings attention. A pair of shinning eyes looked back at him from the underbrush of the forest; his small heart skipped a beat: he had seen those eyes before. An orc and warg pack was upon the vulnerable couple. Before "Thorin" could escape Bilbo's lips a clawed hand had wrapped around his waist pulling him away from his mate.

Thorin woke to a scream and the pounding of footsteps on the forest floor. His eyes flew open and the dwarf king went into action. He motioned for Bilbo but realized the hobbit wasn't next to him. Panic struck the king, his eyes darted about the orcs and wargs that he surrounded him, his eyes looking for those golden curls. The wargs had now completely surrounded him, spears pointed at his half naked and un-armoured body. "Thorin!" Squeaked the Halfling, Thorin's eyes darted to where the voice had originated from. There Bilbo sat on the back of a grey warg, and directly behind him sat Bolg. A growl escaped the back of Thorin's throat, he glared at Bolg, and the Orc returned the icy stare. "Bolg, give me the Halfling." Thorin demanded through a clenched jaw a grin spread across Bolg's face in return to the king's demand. Bilbo was shifting trying to get away from the arm that was holding him there but to no avail. He looked at Thorin, the dwarf king was collected however that calm reserved anger faltered when his gaze met Bilbo's. There for the first time in a long time, deep in those blue eyes Bilbo saw panic.

"Tie him down." Bolg's interruption broke Thorin and Bilbo's gaze and instantly Thorin was assaulted by orcs. The dwarf king fought valiantly but he was out numbered and out armed. Ropes and chains were shackled onto the king's wrists, ankles and neck and finally he was forced to all fours in front of Bolg, Thorin was almost within arm's reach of Bilbo. A whimper escaped a Halflings lips, Thorin desperately wanted to reach out and touch the hobbits cheeks and tell him that everything was going to be alright. The only thing the mighty king could do was give Bilbo a re-assuring look and mouth "Don't worry." Another warg and orc rider walked up next to Bolg; casually the orc tossed Bilbo to the other rider and said something in the black speech to him. Bolg dismounted. "All hail the majestic Thorin, King Under the Mountain." With that the orc gave a sweeping bow, "How nice of you to choose a lovely partner finally, he will make a lovely queen." The other riders laughed at the ill made joke. Another grin danced across Bolg's face "But alas great king we are not under your mountain! We are on the edge of the wilderness!" Bolg made a sweeping hand motion to the forest and wild around them.

Bilbo continued to struggle trying to get his arm free of his captors grasp on him, he needed to get his hand to his pocket... the ring. The orc obvious to Bilbo's attempts of freedom jabbed at the hobbit's ribs. Bilbo let out a little yelp which drew Bolg's and Thorin's attention away from each other, "Don't touch him." Growled Bolg before Thorin could make his own objection. "The little Halfling is all mine." The orc leader tenderly caressed Bilbo's cheeks before turning his attention back to Thorin, "You see the way I look at it Thorin Oakenshield, is that you took everything from me, you destroyed my father and my good name." Bilbo raised an eyebrow; he didn't realize that orc's cared about their reputations or even had them. "So an eye for an eye don't you think?" the orc leaned forward and whispered into Thorin's ear. "Your little hobbit will scream for you Thorin, he will cry for you, however you won't be there to save him." Thorin's anger unleashed at Bolg's words, "If you hurt him I swear I will hunt you down, none of your kin will be save from me." enraged the dwarf king pulled against is restraints angry growls escaping from him. Bolg just laughed "down boy! I think he needs a lesson!" the group laughed again and one of the riders threw Bolg a whip, a nine-tails to be exact. To Thorin it didn't matter he could be beaten a thousand times all what mattered was getting Bilbo away from Bolg. The orc raised his arm up and drew the whip down on Thorin's exposed back.

Bilbo still struggled against his captor; he needed to get the ring. As quick as the little hobbit could he elbowed his captor in the gut, there was a moment of release and the hobbit quickly dug his hands into his pocket. He felt the coldness of the ring against his fingers, there was no time to obsess about his precious right now. He slipped the ring on and elbowed the orc again. He dismounted the warg and ran towards Bolg; the orc had begun to swing the whip down on Thorin's back, with a small leap Bilbo launched in between Thorin and the whip. The tails wrapped around his abdomen, the Halfling's pale skin was no match for the power of the nine tails. Bilbo let out a scream and fell to the forest floor next to Thorin, the ring falling off his middle finger in the process. Bolg looked to the bleeding Halfling and smiled, "Thorin look what you've done. Taken him far from his land, forced him to steal your gold from a dragon, kick him out, take him back and now this?" the orc shock his head and knelt next to Bilbo, he lifted the little hobbit's head up to look at him. Bilbo's face was covered in tears as he tried to fight the pain that had been inflicted upon him. Bolg smiled down at him, "Do you love him?" he motioned to Thorin, Bilbo nodded. "Would you do anything to protect him?" Bilbo nodded again. "Come with me and I will spare Thorin's life." Bilbo opened his mouth to reply but for once in his life words failed him.


End file.
